The Stone Dragon
by daft pirate
Summary: AU. Sam Manson is an excavator. She uncovers a dragon made of stone. She brings this massive piece of stone back to Amity Park. But is there more to this dragon than there seems? Up for adoption.
1. Excavation

1Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Danny Phantom characters or the show. I only own Jacob Shawntly.

**The Stone Dragon**

Sam Manson carefully swept away the dirt with an excavation brush. Sam and the rest of the team were oddly hitting loose dirt now when it should of been moist, hard dirt. She was sweeping away, getting into her own little world when suddenly a hand closed around her neck. She jumped and turned around wildly ready to hit whoever the culprit was. She realized it was only Jacob Shawntly. Luckily, she didn't hit him and caught herself in time. Jacob laughed.

"Jacob! Don't scare me like that! You know how jumpy I can get."

"Oh, come on. You should know by now that I can't resist the chance to give someone a scare."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that I should know by now." Sam admitted.

"So what was on your mind that allowed me to sneak up on you." Jacob said concerned. He could hardly scare her nowadays.

Sam started working again. "It's just that, we are hitting loose, dry dirt when it should be the opposite."

"Maybe we're going to find something. Something really cool. Like, a statue of a beautiful woman." He dreamed. Then he posed as a beautiful statue.

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "I still think you should've been a comedian of some sort. Such a shame that you're stuck here with me."

"Eh, I can handle it." Jacob said coolly. "Hey, what did you just uncover with your brush."

"I...don't know. It looks like a, giant tooth or something. Whatever it is, it's really smooth." Sam said as she gently rubbed her thumb against it.

"Well, keep digging. I'll go get the rest of the team. Hey, it might be that beautiful statue." Then he ran off.

Sam shook her head with fake sadness and kept on brushing away the dirt. She soon discovered another one about 6 inches away. It looked exactly the same to the other one and was facing the same direction.

"What are you?" Sam whispered.


	2. What's happening?

1I'm sorry for the long wait. I can get distracted so easily. So I hope that you will forgive me.

Anyway, I forgot to say these things in the first chapter. This is my first story. So please, no flames. Just helpful criticism or good reviews. I got the idea of this story from the sci-fi original movie, Basilisk: The Serpent King. It will change dramatically from the movies way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Danny Phantom characters or the show. I only own Jacob Shawntly.

Three months later

Sam walked into the main room at the museum wearing a sleek, spaghetti-strap, black dress with her hair up in a not-too-fancy bun. The room was filled with people, waiting to see the museum's newest discovery. She soon found Jacob in a plain tuxedo, standing off to the side. She quickly strolled over to him.

"Hey Sam. You're finally in a dress. I never thought that I would live to see that day." Jacob teased.

"Oh shut up Jacob. I'm only wearing this dress is because this is a special occasion. Besides, as soon as this is over, I'm changing back into my regular clothes I have stashed away in my bag. And I'm wearing shorts underneath this...**Dress**." Sam smarted off.

"Ah. At last. I see some of the old Sam. I was starting to think that you got some kind of brain damage. But now you proved that there isn't any, thank God."

"Well-" Sam was cut off from saying anything else by an obnoxious, loud voice.

"Oh, Sammy-kins!!" A woman dressed in an obnoxiously pink dress ran up to her, pulling her into a deadly hug.

"MOM! What are doing here!?" Sam was mortified, embarrassed, and confused. What in the hell was her mom doing there?

Jacob decided not to interfere in between them since battle that was bound to come no matter what.

"I really wish that you would wear something actually nice. But, at least you're in a dress. Too bad it's not a pretty pink one, like mine." Sam's mom, Pam, said.

"Dammit Mom, when will it get through your head that I hate pink, and I think that this dress is fine, and your's is so obnoxious, it's embarrassing."

"Well." Pam huffed. "I'll just leave right now and I won't stick around in this sorry excuse of a museum and won't look at your 'discovery'."

Sam fumed with anger as her mother left. How dare she do that. Insulting the museum and the new discoveries that she and the museum made.

"Sam?" Jacob gently laid a hand on her shoulder, not wanting her to strike out. "Are you okay?"

"Huh, yeah I'm fine."

"Let's just enjoy the show, and forget your mother." Jacob said.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!!" A loud voice spoke out to the crowd from a microphone. "As you all know, the museum has a new discovery it would like to show you. But first, we would like to give credit to Samantha Manson, since she is the one who found it." At this point, Sam lightly blushed as she mumbled to herself, 'It's Sam.' "This magnificent piece of history shows how the people of the old days back then were able to carve objects out of stone and put exquisite details on them. And now the moment you have all been waiting for. I present to you...THE STONE DRAGON!!"

The curtains pulled apart and everybody gasped.

I'm hoping that this will turn out to be a good story. And I have other stories in progress. Hopefully good as well. Once again I apologize for the long wait.

daft pirate out.


	3. It's ALIIIIIVE! It's Alive!

1I'm sorry for the long wait. I can get distracted _**so**_ easily. So I hope that you will forgive me.

This is my first story. So please, no flames. Just helpful criticism or good reviews. I got the idea of this story from the sci-fi original movie, Basilisk: The Serpent King. It might change dramatically from the movies way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Danny Phantom characters or the show. I only own Jacob Shawntly and Cherene.

The scales that covered the dragon were large and smooth. The spikes that ran down the spine began behind the head and ended at the end of the tail. They were a triangular shape. The mouth was open, showing off large, sharp teeth. Part of the long, snake-like tongue was visible, even from the distance the crowd was standing. The horns on top of the dragon were about a foot long. The claws on all four feet were massive, an average length 6 inches. The dragon itself was about 20-25 feet long, including the tail. The dragon looked like it was in the process of backing up. It's right, front leg was in front of the dragon and it's left, front leg tucked up underneath it. To finish it off, the dragon was a solid, beige color. The color of stone.

Sam's breath left her when the curtain was lifted.

'_**Oh my god. It looks so much better than it was when we dug it up. Of course, they did have professionals clean it up in the lab.'**_

There was an audible silence for a few moments after the dragon was revealed. Sam glanced at Jacob from the corner of her eye. He was wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Then she faintly heard murmers in the crowd and the volume began to rise as everyone started talking about it out loud. Jacob turned to her.

"Sam! That thing is amazing! I'm so glad you convinced all of us to dig there." Exclaimed Jacob as he hugged her and let go.

"Yeah, well I-"

"Are you Sam Manson?" Interrupted a voice.

Sam turned to the voice. There were two people. The first person was an African-American woman with long black hair tied up into a ponytail. Her face was rounded and her eyes were a teal color. She wore a yellow, button-up shirt and blue jeans. She had a tag on her shirt that said 'Valerie Gray'. The second person was also a woman. She had blond hair and hazel eyes. She also wore blue jeans and a button-up shirt that was red. Her tag read 'Cherene'.

"Yes I am." Sam told her. Sam could see a strange look in Jacob's eyes. She realized that Jacob thought that Cherene was pretty. And she was. But Jacob's look said that he really liked her.

"Hi, I'm Valerie Gray. I study ancient legends and I believe this dragon is part of one I'm currently researching. I wasn't sure if the legend was real, but when I heard about a Stone Dragon that was discovered, I had to come."

Sam quickly turned her head to the dragon.

"Sam?"

"Did that dragon just move?"

Jacob, Cherene, and Valerie turned their heads to the dragon.

"Uh, the dragon isn't moving Sam. Maybe it was just your imagination." Jacob said.

"I guess so." Sam turned back to Jacob, Cherene, and Valerie.

'_**I could've sworn that dragon moved.'**_

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you about the legend. The legend says that when the Stone Dragon is exposed to the full moon for the first in 2,000 years, the dragon will come to life, taking the lives of the innocent."

Sam looked up at the massive sun roof in the ceiling. It was currently night-time and there was a full moon out.

'_**The dragon HAS been in a closed building for two and a half months.'**_ Sam thought.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw part of the dragon twitch again. _**'Like Jacob said, it's probably just my imagination. I've probably been out in the sun too much. And legends like that are ridiculous.'**_ Again, she saw something. Except this time, it didn't move. The dragon's eye's were glowing a bright red. She slowly turned her head to it and they continued to glow. "Jacob, Valerie, Cherene, look."

They all looked over and their eyes widened. Sam looked at the other people in the room and some were starting to stare at it as well. She looked at the dragon again and saw that the beige color was starting to fade away, becoming a new color, or more accurately, several new colors. Everyone was staring now, speechless, stunned, frightened, and slightly curious as to what was happening. The tongue inside the mouth moved and the tail twitched. The head started to tilt as the jaws started to slowly move. The toes bent and the legs moved. The glowing, red eyes stopped glowing and stayed a blood red. The mouth closed as the neck started to bend. The dragon's body turned to the colors brown and black with white speckles here and there. The red eyes blinked several times as the tail experimentally moved back and forth and the legs were taking new steps, bending the joints in them.

Everyone started to back away as a single, frightening realization came to them all. The dragon had just came to life, and it was probably hungry. The legend was real.

I am really sorry this took so long. But it might go onto Hiatus after I post this. MIGHT. I couldn't decide which direction this story should go in so there was no update. But I decided to at least put up what happens to the dragon.

Please don't have me for dinner.

daft pirate out.


	4. Hello Prey

I'm sorry for the long wait. I can get distracted _**so**_ easily. So I hope that you will forgive me.

This is my first story. So please, no flames. Just helpful criticism or good reviews. I got the idea of this story from the sci-fi original movie, Basilisk: The Serpent King. It might change dramatically from the movies way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Danny Phantom characters or the show. I only own Jacob Shawntly and Cherene.

* * *

The dragon's red eyes blinked for the first time in 2,000 years as it took in it's strange and unfamiliar surroundings. The inside of the building was gray and white with large pictures hanging on the walls. Several ancient artifacts scattered the room in an organized pattern, ranging from sizes of extremely small to abnormally large, such as jewelry and life sized statues. The dragon finally took notice of the average sized crowd in front of him. As soon as his eyes were set upon them, the whole crowd froze, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. His eyes scanned the whole crowd, not lingering on any of them for more than half a second. Except for one. Red eyes lingered on a beautiful woman's violet eyes for about 5 seconds before moving on. Then once he had scanned the whole crowd, his eyes went back to hers. Finally, after staring at her for about half a minute, he looked toward the ceiling and saw the full moon above. Growling deeply, he loudly roared, making the crowd cover their ears in pain and finally run away from the horrible beast.

Sam's heart stopped when his red eyes lingered on her violet one's longer than anyone else's. She silently sighed in relief when his eyes left. _'God that scared me. I wonder why he looked at me the longest.'_

Her heart stopped again he looked at her again, though for a longer amount of time this time around. She kept thinking, _'Quit staring at me. Quit staring at me. Quit staring at me.'_ Her silent plea was finally answered when he looked up. _'Thank you, God.'_ Then the dragon emitted an unearthly growl, before letting out a monstrous roar. _'Now I think that I would've taken staring instead.'_ She took off running as he looked at the crowd angrily with insanity running through his eyes.

As he looked at the crowd, he finally took notice of his stomach, which was aching quite painfully. One thing was going through his mind when the people started to run, toppling over each other in a desperate getaway. _'FRESH MEAT.'_

The dragon quickly darted forward to catch it's first prize. He managed to grab a balding man in his 40's, a terrified expression on his face. The dragon shoved the man to the ground, keeping his paw on top of him. The dragon grinned maliciously as he opened his mouth wide, a glowing orange light coming from the back of his throat. He removed his paw just before a stream of fire hit the man, cooking him. The dragon stopped spitting fire on the man and looked at his work for a moment. The man was nicely cooked, all clothes and hair burned off of him. (Dragons can't digest anything made of any kind of hair in this fic.) The dragon reached down and started ripping the meat off like you would with cooked ribs at a Bar-B-Que, and started to eat it. After finishing the corpse quickly, he looked around for more prey. He spotted his next target. He leapt towards him and swatted him to the ground. It was none other than Jacob Shawntly. The dragon started to power up a fire blast when suddenly a figure in black darted in between him and Jacob. The dragon quickly powered down the blast. It was Sam to the rescue. Here comes another kind of fire.

"KEEP YOU'RE FILTHY, FIERY HANDS OFF OF HIM, YOU JERK!! YOU HEAR ME!! NOW GET OUTTA HERE!!" She had an incredibly angry look on her face as she pointed a finger at him. Inside, she was trembling. _'What the FUCK are you doing?! He's going to kill you in an instant!!'_ To her surprise though, the dragon's expression calmed as he stood there, staring at her for a good 5 minutes. He finally backed up, turned away and walked off in the opposite direction, looking for other easy prey. Sam just stared after him, confusion running through her face like a marathon. Valerie and Cherene rushed back to Jacob and Sam.

"Are you okay?!" Cherene yelled at Jacob.

"Are you okay?!" Valerie yelled at Sam.

"I'm fine." Jacob and Sam said at the same time.

"It's just that, I can't help but wonder why the dragon did what I told him to do. It's just weird." Sam wondered.

* * *

I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry!!!! Like I said, easily distracted. I know, over-used excuse. But it's true. I hope you enjoy this one.

daft pirate out.


End file.
